La biblioteca
by urtzule9
Summary: Una biblioteca, un informe que realizar y un hombre con unos ojos color tormenta.(Un solo capitulo). Los protagonistas perteneces a J.K, el resto es mío.


Estoy en una de las decenas de bibliotecas que hay en Londres, pero esta me encanta. Es pequeña, muy tranquila y tiene una esquina con una ventana enorme en la que me encanta venir con mi ordenador portátil y ponerme a trabajar. Llevo más de 6 meses trabajando en un informe para implementar un tratado internacional mágico que sea una especie de Naciones Unidas, pero entre los ministerios mágicos.

Siendo especialista en leyes mágicas, nacida de muggles y conocedora de política internacional me encargaron el trabajo, pero está siendo mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba. Hay muchas diferencias entre los ministerios mágicos, desde la clasificación de los animales fantásticos hasta la denominación de los muggles o la edad para convertirse en mayor de edad y ejercer la magia. Demasiadas variables, demasiados idiomas que no controlo y demasiados impedimentos por parte de otros ministerios. Demasiado todo…

-Bonito anillo- escucho que dicen a mis espaldas, pero no creo que se estén refiriendo a mí y sigo con mi trabajo, ahora mismo estoy redactando el informe de las relaciones entre el ministerio de magia de Gran Bretaña con el de Australia y aunque no está siendo sencillo, los he tenido más complicados. Ya puedo tachar un estado más, solo me quedan 91 de 193. Creo que no voy a acabar nunca.

\- Granger, no pensaba que la comadreja ganaba tantos galeones como para cómprate tan exquisita pieza- en cuanto oigo mi apellido levanto la vista de la pantalla y miro enfrente. Un hombre alto, de anchas espaldas y muy bien vestido está sentado frente a mí, pero no es eso lo que llama la atención, si no su pelo rubio, casi planteado como los rayos de la luna y sus ojos grises, pero no un azul grisáceo, no, son color tormenta.

\- Malfoy- haciéndole saber que sé que está ahí, pero nada más.

\- No me has respondido Granger- y oigo en el tono de su voz que está empezando a ponerse de mal humor. Llevo trabajando con él casi cuatro meses en este proyecto. Él ha viajado por la mayoría de los países, controla el francés, el español, el alemán y un poco de italiano y portugués. Además, estudiamos leyes mágicas juntos y sé que es uno de los mejores internacionalistas* del mundo mágico, por lo que está siendo indispensable en esta titánica labor.

\- No sé el dinero que tiene Ron, Malfoy. De todos modos, él no me ha regalado en anillo. ¿Ahora, sería posible que nos pusiésemos a trabajar? - le respondo un poco cansada de su petulancia.

\- Granger, ¿por qué siempre nos tenemos que reunir aquí? ¿no sería mejor hacer este trabajo en la oficina o en tu casa? – pregunta.

\- En mi casa nunca hacemos nada Malfoy. Demasiados aparatos muggles que quieres probar. - Le respondo como si fuese un niño de 4 años, él sonríe sabiendo que la tele se ha convertido en uno de sus objetos favoritos.

\- ¿Has comprado alguna película nueva Granger?- pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

\- Ayer mi novio me regalo unas cuantas, algunas más entretenidas que otras- le respondo

\- Te has puesto roja, Granger, qué tipo de películas te regala la comadreja…- responde mientras me sonríe.

\- Malfoy, sabes de sobra que no estoy saliendo con Ron. Además, no entiendo que manía tienes en llamarlo así, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Si quieres que esto funcione vas a tener que llamarle por su nombre.

\- Lo haré el día que tú me llames por el mío, Hermione. - responde mientras agarra mi mano izquierda- Por cierto, tu novio tiene un gusto exquisito. Este diamante en tu dedo es espectacular. ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar al afortunado? - pregunta mientras se levanta de la silla cerrando con la mano libre el ordenador.

\- No es un hombre que se sepa comportar en todos los momentos. Hay veces en la que es un poco mal educado- le digo mientras veo como empieza a recoger todo y me vuelve a agarrar la mano.

\- No creo, estoy seguro que tiene unos modales muy aristocráticos… tanto como su porte. Por el anillo te puedo decir que es un hombre elegante también. - me agarra por la cintura y me besa en la frente. Cuando sus labios se posan en mi pelo nos desaparecemos.

Cuando veo que estamos en la puerta de mi casa le respondo- es un poco creído también…

\- Ay Hermione, Hermione, no sé si creer en algo de lo que dices. ¿Cómo se comprometería una mujer como tú, con un hombre como él? - me pregunta mientras sus labios empiezan a bajar hacia mi cuello. Me agarra las llaves de la casa y abre la puerta y me arrastra con él.

\- Resulta que me caso con él por sus ojos… Tiene unos ojos que me cautivan todas las mañanas- le respondo pasando mis brazos por su cintura y abrazándolo. El rubio levanta la cabeza y me mira con gesto burlón.

\- ¿De qué color tiene los ojos? - me pregunta.

\- Como una tormenta- le respondo, y le beso.

Estamos en mi cama, desnudos y abrazándonos. Él ha agarrado mi mano izquierda y juguetea con el anillo que me puso en el dedo hace menos de tres días.

\- ¿Ves cómo no podemos trabajar en mi casa? - le pregunto haciéndome la enfadada.

\- Ni en la oficina- se burla él. - Me parece que la biblioteca la vamos a tener que tachar de la lista también. Me excita mucho verte tipo bibliotecaria, concentrada y con el ceño fruncido. Bueno lo cierto es que me pones de todas las maneras y las formas, Granger.

\- ¿Cómo me vas a llamar cuando nos casemos, Malfoy?

\- Tú siempre serás Granger para mí – y me besa. Mierda. Así nunca vamos a acabar en dichoso informe.


End file.
